Under The Starry Sky
by YamiRisa
Summary: Sequel to Fallen For An Angel. Castiel comes back which means Dean has to take up on his promise to himself about telling Castiel how he really feels.


**Title:** Under The Starry Sky  
**Author:** AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Mild Dean/Castiel - Castiel/Dean  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Summary: **Sequel to Fallen For An Angel. Castiel comes back which means Dean has to take up on his promise to himself about telling Castiel how he really feels.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural which all of you probably already knew _ _'''

* * *

With wide eyes and parted lips in an _o_ shape, Dean Winchester had watched the vessel also known as Jimmy Novak being shot by that demon bitch who had taken Jimmy's wife body. Even though it wasn't Castiel in there, only Jimmy, he had still felt pain shot right through his body as he noticed blood seeping out of the body; it still was Castiel's vessel and if Dean wanted to have just a little change to get Castiel back again, that meant he couldn't let the vessel get hurt.

A fight began and suddenly Castiel appeared in Jimmy's daughter, Claire's body and the angel had helped them. After the fight was over the angel had walked back to Jimmy's dying body. All of this Dean watched with painful eyes, he couldn't loose Castiel. If the vessel died, that meant Castiel would probably use the little girl's body and if that happened Dean didn't think he could ever have just the slightest chance to be with the angel. He may have had a chance while Castiel used Jimmy, but never Claire, she was just a little girl. His winced in agony and felt like crying, he was already crying inside. Even if that happened, he could still tell Castiel he loved him, but he could never be with him.

There probably never was a chance of Castiel loving him back.

The oldest Winchester had watched as Castiel talked through Claire with Jimmy. Dean heard some of the words being said, but what he heard best was the way Jimmy begged Castiel to take his body instead of his daughters since he was already dying. Castiel agreed and he had done as Jimmy wished.

Dean had watched as Castiel walked toward them, back in his vessel. For a minute Castiel turned around to watch Jimmy's wife and daughter, then he turned back around again and began walking.

"Cass, hold up." Dean had said and watched as Castiel stopped, turned around and looked into Dean's eyes. Something was wrong in those blue eyes, something wasn't right and Dean didn't like it. Something bad had happened to the blue eyed angel back in Heaven, something really bad. "What were you gonna tell me?" He had worn a frown on his face when he said those words.

The expression on Castiel's face were... Mean, that had been the only word Dean could put on it right now. "I learned my lessen while I was away, Dean-" Castiel said and Dean flinched at the way the angel used his voice; it sounded so cold and angry, almost with disgust as he said those words. "I serve Heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you," the angel completed his sentence and with on last glare into Dean's green eyes, the angel had turned around and walked away.

It left Dean heartbroken, ready to just fall to the ground and cry. He wanted to find a dark hole and die in agony, anger and sadness right in that hole all alone. But he couldn't do that, Sam was right behind him and the oldest Winchester didn't want to younger one to find out how he felt. Not now at least.

The drive back to Bobby had been silence until Sam began talking about what happened back there, he wanted to know what Dean wanted to say about him drinking demon blood in front of him, but Dean had just answered with the simple words "I don't care." When they arrived home he and Bobby had locked Sam in the panic room and after that Dean had left, needing to think.

And that was were he found himself now. Thinking outside on the road in the darkness right under the moonlight. He sat on the hood of his beloved baby, the Impala. A deep sigh escaped between his lips.

"Dammit," he muttered and was about to bash his fist as hard as possible into his car, but then was reminded by himself he couldn't hurt the car. He wanted to take his frustration out on something, but he didn't know what. He didn't know if there was a demon somewhere near and he didn't feel like looking. Of course he could always find a tree and start hitting that, but something inside him said it wasn't worth it.

He looked up. It was a starry night with an almost full moon hanging up there. It was dark, but nice. Green eyes closed and he silently began praying, or rather wishing for Castiel to come back to him. Even though the angel's words hurt like hell, hurt so much that he actually just wanted to lay down on the ground and die in agony and peace, which would be the last way he actually wanted to die, but that didn't matter now. He felt like he had lost everything, he felt so alone.

But as he thought back on the angel, he still wanted to have him come back here so he at least could tell the angel how he truly felt. Dean felt that it was right for him to tell Castiel how he felt even if the angel didn't love him back. Castiel had the right to now, so simple was that.

There was a sound of wings, and Dean knew Castiel stood at his side and a bit behind him.

The oldest son of John Winchester turned to look over his shoulder and saw Castiel stand there, his body all stiff, eyes intense like Dean had come to know those blue orbs, hands down the pockets of the trench coat and a little frown on his face. "Didn't you hear what I said before, Dean?" He asked, voice gruff.

It kinda made Dean smile. Castiel looked like the Castiel the hunter had come to know, not the one he saw just an hour or two ago. "I did," he answered as he pushed himself off the hood of Metallicar and turned all around to face the blue eyed angel.

Green and blue gazed into each other, and Dean noticed that Castiel's eyes were more gentle now. "I did, Cass," he said again and a little smile crept out on his rosy lips. He turned to look straight ahead of the road instead of Castiel, somehow he couldn't face the angel when he said those words.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked, his blue eyes stared right into the back of Dean's head.

Dean sighed, placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans and tilted his head a bit forward to look at his feet, once again he stood against the Impala's hood. "I wanted to tell you something-" He was interrupted as he heard the sound of wings and suddenly Castiel stood before him, hand under Dean's chin and then the angel lifted Dean's head. Their eyes met again.

"It's not nice talking to people when they aren't looking at each other," Castiel said, Dean had learned him that.

It made a smile spread out on Dean's face, but the smile wasn't all happy, it was also filled with sadness. "Listen, Cass, I don't really know how to really explain this because I'm not good with words and feelings and I hate chick-flick moments, so I'm just going to say this the easy way, alright?" Green eyes watched as the angel nodded slowly with a frown appearing on his face.

"I-" the hunter paused as he watched Castiel tilt his head a bit in confusion. The angel's delicate, rose colored lips were _o_ shaped and the frown had turned into the famous puppy-dog look of Castiel. "I love you, ok? I'm a freaking fairy who loves you."

Castiel blinked. "I'm sure you are hundred percent human, Dean. If you were a fairy I would have noticed it-"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Dean interrupted Castiel. "You call gay people fairies, alright? That's what I meant-"

"Gay people?" Castiel asked which made Dean sigh in bigger frustration.

"Yes! You know a guy who loves a guy romantically?" Dean asked, one eyebrow raised on his forehead. "I'm gay for you dammit!"

Castiel nodded. "Oh, oh... _ooh_." He removed his hand from Dean's chin, took a step back and turned around just to look away from Dean. He didn't know what to say or do. The hunter loved him as in romance. Dean wanted a relationship with him. He wasn't sure how to do that, yes he liked Dean a lot, more than he had ever liked anyone. Everytime he got near Dean he felt a tingling feeling in his chest.

"Cass?"

The nickname the hunter had given him made the angel turn around and look at him with his blue orbs. Dean's eyes were filled with panic and agony, but also love just to show Castiel he spoke the truth. "Dean-"

"I know you don't love me Castiel, but when I thought I lost you when we found Jimmy, I just knew that if I ever got to see you again I would tell you my real feelings. I can't let you disappear without you knowing my real feelings for you and-"

"I don't know what it is I'm feeling, Dean, but I know I care for you more than I have ever cared for anybody else. I really like you, but I don't understand this human emotion, but if I indeed feel the same I will let you know, Dean." Castiel suddenly interrupted Dean's rant. The confusion in his eyes showed the hunter that Castiel did indeed speak the whole truth. Castiel always spoke the truth, so Dean didn't know why he had to see into the angel's blue orbs. Maybe it was because humans tend to lie about their real feelings, but then again Castiel wasn't human.

Dean nodded, eyes staring down at his feet for a second or two before he looked back up into those blue eyes he had come to love. Never had he seen such blue eyes. "Alright," was all he could manage to say. He couldn't say that Castiel's words didn't hurt because then he would lie, they did in fact hurt like hell and Dean had wished the angel would love him like he loved the angel, but like Dean didn't know Castiel as well as he wanted to, Castiel didn't know everything about Dean and therefore it was probably a little hard for the angel to love him. Plus the guy didn't even know a thing about human emotion. Sure, Dean loved him after some weeks, but he was human and sometimes only one look could make a human fall in love.

That is what love at first sight mean and Dean had never believed it before now. "I understand." He turned around and was about to leave, but was stopped by Castiel's firm grab on just below his elbow.

Dean turned around and gazed into those intense blue eyes.

"Dean, I really do care about you." Dean had to smile at Castiel'swords. It was sweet that Castiel tried to cheer him up. Those blue, puppy eyes, a small frown and the rosy lips parted a bit as the angel looked into the hunter's green eyes.

"Thank you," Dean smiled and before he knew it, Castiel was gone with the sound of wings moving around him. Dean looked up into the sky. _'Well, it is a start.' _He thought and opened the car door. "Thank you, Castiel."

* * *

So that was the sequel ^^

Please review! =3=


End file.
